


Sebastian's Wacky Adventure

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia





	Sebastian's Wacky Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12345/gifts).



How long has he been walking? He doesn't have any sense of time here, in Ruvik's world. The hallway is dim, few lights on the ceiling in his current path. The faint sound of water leaking can be heard with his cautious footsteps.

 

The detective comes to a fork in the hall. The right leading into pitch darkness and the left dimly lit and a metal door can be seen.

 

Looking both ways twice, he takes a moment before deciding he'll take the dimly lit hallway.

 

'God help me if this is a trap.' He thinks, the voice in his head laced with bleak sarcasm. The metal door is freezing cold in his grasp as he pulls the bar back with great force.

 

The white light that shines through makes him flinch away. He blinks his eyes open and uses a hand to shield his eyes as they adjust to the brightness. He's been in the dark for too long.

 

"Oh my god."

 

What he sees doesn't make much sense. But nothing here did. But then again, this world wasn't anything related to normal.

 

There's naked giant woman in front of him, kissing. Both are two he knows personally; Julie Kidman and...the nurse who he has to say has been helping him.

 

Their bodies are right next to the entrance, blocking his path. Sebastian backs away when he hears one of them moan loudly. He scuffs when he starts to feel a stir in his lions. He feels like an ass.

 

'This must be one of Ruvik's...why would he--'

 

"Julie, ah, hmm..." The nurse pivots her hips against the girl beneath her, whining as Julie kisses her neck.

 

Sebastian grows even hotter under his collar. He doesn't need this. But it's better than running into and from that metal box headed lunatic that's been chasing him for too long.

 

Sebastian isn't exactly encouraged to go back and head in the other direction. He dropped his fucking flashlight in a scuffle with box head seemingly not too long ago.

 

He sighs. This is the most pleasant thing to have happened yet. But he's not sure if it's the strangest. Its up there though.

 

The nurse moves from off Kidman and Sebastian calls to her despite what he's witnessing. "Julie!" He yells. The girl doesn't even glance in his direction and rolls over on her side, putting her behind on display.

 

Sebastian scowls. "Damnit." That's more than he wanted to see of his colleague. If he survives this, things might be awkward for a little while.

 

He sees how he could jump and climb up, she's pretty close. He backs up and runs fast, before latching on to the skin of her back. The girl doesn't notice him, he wonders if she even feels him climbing or anything. He doubts it.

 

As he climbs up her, he hears another girl moaning. Before he can get fully on top of Julie, a couple strands of black hair fall within his reach and he grabs onto it. His heart almost jumps when he looses his footing on her...slippery skin. Sweat?

 

Probably.

This dream is very real.

No wonder she showed no interest in Joseph.

 

The strands of hair help him to the unsettled top and he gets a chance to glance at the door across the moving bodies. Theres a bump that almost makes him fall off balance. 

 

It's the nurse.

 

Next to Julie.

 

_Kissing her--_

 

The detective averts his gaze back to the mission at hand and makes a daring leap for the nurse's bare shoulder.

 

For a split second, his foot slips and he fears he won't make it, but then he grabs onto her extremely long, silk hair. His hands fist into the strands and he uses his heels to climb onto of her. He then finally jumps onto the ledge that the door is on.

 

Sebastian sighs.

 

He turns the knob and feels the desire to turn back. " _Watching would be easier, detective..why not rest your feet and take a_ **break** ". 

 

The voice in his head is not his own, or Julie's....

 

Ruvik.

 

The area begins to shake and the overwhelming desire to turn his head starts to mentally incapacitate his common sense. Sebastian hurries to turn the knob.

 

As he gets the door open, a black strand of hair wraps around his ankle. Screams fill the large space and almost deafen him. Sebastian scrambles inside the very dim hall way and manages to pull his whole leg inside. The tarry black tentacle around his ankle tries to jerk him back out but he leans up and grabs the knob, almost straining himself and slams the door on it.

 

It screams and hisses until it unfurls itself and lays motionless.

 

Sebastian's heart is racing, but not very surprised by this trap.

 

Although, he decides he will take a pitch black hallway next time to lessen the chances of another run in like this.


End file.
